cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Goddess Hequat
Overview The Goddess Hequat is an Archvillain belonging to the Mu. Villains can battle her: * on the Defeat the goddess Hequat missioned assigned by Scirocco. Background This cruel goddess believes that the proper way for mortals is to bow down to the gods in all things. She was pupil of the goddess Tielekku along with the god Ermeeth, who would become her bitter enemy later, when Ermeeth taught his people, who would be later known as the Oranbegans how to cast magic, which caused them to stop worshiping the gods, something both Tielekku and Hequat deemed intolerable; Hequat rallied her followers and forced the Oranbegans from their lands. When they fled and formed a new city in far away lands, she infiltrated it and stirred the populace until she caused a rebellion, finally causing a civil war. When her faction lost it, she raised an island from the bottom of the sea to form a new nation for her now land-less people, but at the same time this coasted them a war with the Coralax, who already lived in the island. Those summoned a huge Leviathan in their aid and it was only through Hequat's intervention that the Mu defeated the beast. It isn't mentioned how this affected her relations with the Coralax goddess, Merulina. After that, he instructed her new nation, Mu, to hate the Oranbegans and to fight against them for generations. Mu citizens believed that their chosen place upon this world was to serve as the righteous implement of her will, and in their deeds and customs did they enshrine this so that to do otherwise would be unthinkable. At her command they performed generations of what would now be called eugenic breeding in order to strengthen the magical power within their blood lines to unheard of levels. At her command they crushed all contrary thought, and made no art that did not praise her name. At this point, in Mu, all men were sorcerers, as were all women and children. Once she thought her nation was prepared, she attacked Oranbega once more, but, despite their initial successes, the Mu suffered a crushing defeat when the Oranbegans, in their desperation, made a pact with the powers of the Netherworld. Only a handful of Mu refugees would survive the war. There is no more mention of Hequat until 20th century, when a fundamentalistic Mu faction among the Mu Mystics from Arachnos who long for the return of their goddess and, like their ancestors of old, serve her above any other thing, Arachnos, Scirocco or Lord Recluse included try to contact her. No one knows what would happen if the goddess would return to the modern world, but since gods depend of worship, she's probably in a very weakened state right now, given the small number of Mu zealots in today's modern world, but that could change. Description The Goddess of the Mu, Hequat guided her people in the war against the people of Oranbega. Hequat does not abide the insolence of mortals who do not pay due worship to the gods. Quotes During the mission Defeat the Goddess Hequat: The Goddess Hequat: An unbeliever! Here? Impossible! The Goddess Hequat: You, a Mortal, would dare to challenge me? The Goddess Hequat: You are beneath even my ire, mortal. The Goddess Hequat: I have wrecked civilizations. I will not be defeated by you! The Goddess Hequat: A mortal triumphant against a Deity? Has the world come to this? Category:Archvillains